Pokéblock Bust
Pokéblock Bust is a Pokémon fan game for iOS and Android. Gameplay Pokéblock Bust is a match-three game, so in order to earn points you have to make a match of three or more of the same-colored Pokéblocks adjacent to each other. Matching can be done by swapping a Pokéblock with another one adjacent to it, but one move can only be done if the swapping results in a match. If you cannot make a move due to bad Pokéblock position in the entire board, the board will shuffle the Pokéblocks' position. If you can match more than three, you'll be given a power-up. Matching four in a straight line will earn you a Pokéblock with arrows which can eliminate an entire row/column (depending on the direction you swapped the Pokéblock with). Creating a match in the form of "+" or "T" formation will give you a sparkling Pokéblock that can remove Pokéblocks surrounding it. Matching five in a straight line will earn you a white Pokéblock which, if swapped by any Pokéblock, will remove all Pokéblocks of that color. You can also combine two power-ups for interesting results (for example, swapping two sparkling Pokéblocks with each other will remove Pokéblocks surrounding the swapped one but with an increased radius (two tiles instead of one)). While the gameplay is rather basic, each level is presented with a specific mission that you have to complete. There are three variations of missions: Escorting a Pokémon, rescuing a buried Pokémon, and removing stone plates from the game board. Each mission has to be completed under a turn limit that depends on the level. If you reached the turn limit, you're given an option between ending the game or keep playing, the latter of which will give you extra nine turns at the cost of some Tiny Mushrooms. However, the game can also end if the escorted Pokémon is attacked by a wild Pokémon or, in all levels featuring Grimer, having its health gauge completely filled up. Both scenarios still give you a chance to pick between the two options, though. However, the options come with a 10-second time limit, so if you think for too long, the game will end anyway, costing you a Heart Scale. Speaking of Heart Scales, you begin with five when you first boot up the game. These are necessary for playing any of the levels. If you can complete the level, you'll regain the Heart Scale you used. If you happen to run out of Heart Scales, however, you can either wait until a new Heart Scale is generated (30 minutes per Heart Scale) or simply purchase more for 3,000 Tiny Mushrooms. You can exceed the maximum number of five Heart Scales by upgarding your bag, which increases the max capacity to eight. However, you have to pay 50,000 Tiny Mushrooms for it. Currency Tiny Mushrooms are the currency used for this game. While you start with 100 of these (due to the daily reward activating when you first booted up the game), you can earn more by logging in with your Facebook account (this adds 3,000 Tiny Mushrooms). Other than the starting process, you can only earn more Tiny Mushrooms via the next day's daily reward, the daily spinning wheel if you're lucky, the daily progressing maze if you happen to land on a Tiny Mushroom tile or the end of the maze, earning enough stars from completing levels, purchasing them with real money, completing a third-party survey, or obtaining them from Bunnelby. Pokémon Below is the list of Pokémon that appear in this game. Protagonist *'Skitty: '''The main character of this game. Skitty travels to various places to complete missions that can either involve helping other Pokémon or cleaning up a game board. Helpers These Pokémon mainly appear as the rescued ones in levels, but they also show up in the PC, where they'll give you free items after a certain amount of time has passed (you can skip several hours by giving the Pokémon an Old Gateau). While the first three are unlocked after reaching certain levels, the other three can only be unlocked by paying some Tiny Mushrooms. *'Meowth: The first Pokémon to be present in the PC. It will give you an Underground Kit. *'Spoink: '''The second Pokémon to be present in the PC. It will give you an Explosion TM. *'Torchic: 'The third Pokémon to be present in the PC. It will give you a Drilbur. *'Smeargle: 'Costs 32,400 Tiny Mushrooms to unlock. It will give you a Poison Barb. *'Fletchling: Costs 39,600 Tiny Mushrooms to unlock. It will give you a Power Belt. *'Bunnelby: '''Costs 135,000 Tiny Mushrooms to unlock. It will give you some Tiny Mushrooms. As an item *'Drilbur:' Can be used to remove a row of Pokéblocks. Wild Pokémon These Pokémon can attack the ones that you want to escort. They move closer to your Pokémon every time you make a move. Getting attacked by these Pokémon counts as an instant game over, unless you have enough Tiny Mushrooms to continue. You can defeat these Pokémon by creating a match involving them. Since they're colored similarly like the Pokéblocks, you still have to match the Pokémon with the nearby similarly-colored Pokéblocks. *'Darumaka: Must be matched with red Pokéblocks to be removed. *'Tentacool: '''Must be matched with blue Pokéblocks to be removed. *'Igglybuff: 'Must be matched with pink Pokéblocks to be removed. *'Solosis: Must be matched with green Pokéblocks to be removed. *'Chingling:' Must be matched with yellow Pokéblocks to be removed. Antagonists *'Lillipup:' The main antagonist in this game. First encountered in level 10, Lillipup can use Hidden Power to either turn one or more Pokéblocks into rocks or cover the Pokéblocks in glass. To defeat it, you have deplete its HP gauge by removing Pokéblocks of a certain color. After your first encounter, you'll face Lillipup again every five levels. *'Grimer:' Whenever it appears in a level, you'll notice that there are blocks of sludge covering some parts of the game board. Its HP bar will fill up the more sludge present in the board. If you let it fill up fully, you'll get a game over unless you're willing to pay some Tiny Mushrooms to continue. If a Pokéblock is adjacent to a block of sludge, it'll be more likely to turn into another sludge. Luckily, removing the sludge is pretty easy, as all you have to do is creating a match of Pokéblocks adjacent to the sludge. However, removing them tend to eat up your turns and you'll be running out of turns fast. Missions Escort a Pokémon You'll be given a single Pokémon that needs to be escorted to the door, where it can escape. To do this, you have create a match of Pokéblocks of a certain color to make it move. The more Pokéblocks of that color are removed, the more steps the Pokémon can take in a single turn. In some levels, wild Pokémon are present to chase down your Pokémon, which can result in a game over if they attack it. Usually, they're also accompanied by cave entrances where those Pokémon can easily respawn after a certain number of turns, so they cannot stop coming. Luckily, you can block the cave by using a Poison Barb, but the effect is temporary (lasts after 3 turns). Dig Up a Pokémon In this type of mission, a Pokémon is stuck underground, caged inside a glass container. To dig down, you have to create a match of Pokéblocks adjacent to the dirt, which will remove them, allowing you to progress and open up more space. Every level (except the first time you encounter this mission) is divided into several tiers. You can only clear a tier by detonating a mine. As for the caged Pokémon, you can only break the container by creating a match of Pokéblocks adjacent to it. You cannot use items to do it. Clear the Stone Plates While there are no rescuable Pokémon present, the obstacle you're facing is the stone plates. These plates can be either a Fire-type (1 layer) or an Electric-type (2 layers, reveals Fire Plate if the first layer is removed). Removing those plates can be done by creating a match of Pokéblocks on the plates. To clear the level, you have to remove all of the stone plates. Unlocking levels After every 50 levels, you'll be presented with a blockade that requires you to obtain three keys. There are three ways to unlock the next level: *'Ask Friends for Help:' As in, ask your Facebook friends to help. If a friend accepted, a key is earned. *'Unlock Using Tiny Mushrooms:' Pay 30,000 Tiny Mushrooms for an instant unlock. *'Complete Special Levels:' Earning a key this way requires you to play a random level. If you win, you'll earn a key. After playing a level, however, you have to wait for 3 hours before you can play another level. Items This lists the items present in this game. *'Old Gateau:' Used to feed the helper Pokémon to skip several hours of waiting time. Can be earned from either the daily spinning wheel, by earning enough stars from levels, from the daily progressing maze if you happen to land on a certain tile, by completing daily tasks, or by earning them from the in-game store if you happen to make a purchase for the first time. *'Underground Kit:' Removes a single Pokéblock/wild Pokémon when used. Costs 500 Tiny Mushrooms to use if you're running out of this item. *'Explosion TM:' Removes 3x3 area of Pokéblocks/wild Pokémon when used. Costs 1,000 Tiny Mushrooms to use if you're running out of this item. *'Drilbur:' Removes an entire row of Pokéblocks/wild Pokémon when used. Costs 2,000 Tiny Mushrooms to use if you're running out of this item. *'Poison Barb:' Exclusive to levels containing caves. Keeps wild Pokémon from leaving the cave for 3 turns. *'Power Belt:' Exclusive to Lillipup's levels. Protects the game board from Lillipup's attacks for 3 turns. In-game store The in-game store only sells Tiny Mushrooms, but you can earn additional goodies if you purchased them for the first time. Doing the purchase also removes all ads. You can only use real money to purchase. *10,000 Tiny Mushrooms: $2.99 *50,000 Tiny Mushrooms: $9.99 *100,000 Tiny Mushrooms: $19.99 *250,000 Tiny Mushrooms: $49.99 *500,000 Tiny Mushrooms: $99.99 *Box of Tiny Mushrooms (contains 10,000 Tiny Mushrooms): $0.99 Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Video games